Monster High X Darkstalkers
by joshuasumter951
Summary: It was just a normal day in Monster High, when suddenly a convergence occurred, merging the world of Monster High with the Makai realm. At the center of the convergence stood the team up of Jedah Dohma and Spookenkhamen. Now Frankie Stein and the rest of Monster High find themselves on a journey to save both worlds...by teaming up with some civilized Darkstalkers and Night Warriors
1. Dramatis Personae

From the world of _**Monster High**_ _(Generation 1)_ :

 **Frankie Stein** \- **Age** : How many days its been? (115 days) **Monster Parents** : Frankenstein and his bride.  
Frankie is sparking with enthusiasm for life at Monster High. She may fall apart sometimes at the seams, but she's always there to lend a helping hand.

 **Draculaura** \- **Age** : 1600. **Monster Parents** : Dracula  
Draculaura is kind, generous, and scary sweet. She's a vegetarian vampire and a hopeless romantic one.

 **Clawdeen Wolf** \- **Age:** 15\. **Monster Parents** : Werewolves  
Clawdeen is bold, opinionated, and fiercely loyal to her friends. She's the younger sister of Clawdia and Clawd, and she's Howleen's older sister.

 **Lagoona Blue** \- **Age** : 15. **Monster Parents** : The Sea Monster  
Lagoona's laid-back style plays well with her love of sports. She'd love to be swimming all the time!

 **Cleo de Nile** \- **Age** : 5,842 (give or take a few years). **Monster Parents** : The Mummy (Dedyet and Ramses de Nile)  
As an actual Egyptian princess, Cleo rules the halls of Monster High as captain of the Fear Squad. While she may be a bit self-centered, Cleo is a true friend.

 **Ghoulia Yelps** \- **Age** : 16. **Monster Parents** : Zombies  
Ghoulia may be moving a bit slowly, but she's the smartest ghoul at Monster High. She speaks only in Zombese, which most monsters can easily understand.

 **Deuce Gorgon** \- **Age** : 16. **Monster Parents** : Medusa  
This chill casketball player loves to cook and is one-half of the power couple on campus with Cleo de Nile.

 **Clawd Wolf** \- **Age** : 17. **Monster Parents** : Werewolves  
Clawd is the quarterback of the football team and captain of the casketball team, but he's no dumb jock. He's the older brother of Clawdeen and Howleen Wolf and he's dating Draculaura.

 **Heath Burns** \- **Age** : 15. **Monster Parents** : Fire elementals  
Heath has a good heart, but he tends to cause a little chaos when things heat up.

 **Manny Taur** \- **Age** : 16. **Monster Parents** : The Minotaur  
Manny is larger than your average monster and tends to knock things over, which kind of embarrasses him. But he's up for any competition whether it's football, casketball, or SKRM (Skultimate Roller Maze)

 **Gillington "Gil" Webber** \- **Age** : 16. **Monster Parents** : The River Monster  
Gil can't help loving his sea monster gal, Lagoona. Despite his fear of the ocean, his helmet keeps his head hydrated when he's not swimming.

 **Howleen Wolf** \- **Age** : 14. **Monster Parents** : Werewolves  
The younger sister of Clawdia, Clawd, and Clawdeen. Howleen is just trying to find her in the pack.

 **Twyla** \- **Age** : 15. **Monster Parents** : Boogey Man  
Twyla is shy and misunderstood, hiding under normies' beds to capture their nightmares rather than adding to them like her dad.

 **Abbey Bominable** \- **Age** : 16. **Monster Parents** : The Yeti  
Abbey is enormously strong and as blunt as a hammer. Her words can come across as cold and harsh, but she has a warm heart.

 **Gigi Grant** \- **Age** : 15. **Monster Parents** : The Genie  
As a genie, Gigi has spent most of her life stuck in her lantern, waiting to be found and summoned to grant wishes. She is still uneasily getting used to her new environment, in which her wish-granting powers have been greatly diminished, but she's thrilled about the opportunity. Having spent so long making things happen for others, Gigi highly admires people who've made their own wishes come true.

 **Robecca Steam** \- **Age** : 116 years. **Monster Parents** : A Mad Scientist (Hexiciah Steam)  
Robecca is a scaredevil, and she loves adventure, particularly those that involve the catacombs.

 **Jinafire Long** \- **Age** : 1,500 scales. **Monster Parents** : Chinese Dragons  
Jinafire is an aspiring fashion designer who takes her craft very seriously, and tends to lose her temper easily.

 **Skelita Calaveras** \- **Age** : 15. **Monster Parents** : Skeletons  
Skelita is a talented artist and designer, who believes very strongly in family values.

 **Peri and Pearl Serpentine -** **Age** : 16 **Monster Parents** : The Hydra  
Despite sharing the same body, Peri and Pearl are very different from each other, which often results in arguments between the two.

 **Headless Headmistress Bloodgood** \- She loves her job as Headmistress and her school, and adores her students, but duty makes her be strict at times, yet she knows what's best for her students. She enforces the rules and expects the highest of respect. She values education and acceptance above everything, the thing that brought her close to Monster High.

* * *

From the world of **_Darkstalkers_** :

 **Morrigan Aensland** \- Morrigan is a fun-loving S-Class succubus and the current head of house Aensland, a ruling-class family and one of the three noble houses of the Makai Kingdom. Despite being a soul-consuming demon, Morrigan is a benevolent ruler.

 **Felicia** \- An energetic and optimistic catgirl who enjoys singing, dancing and making friends with people. She has both human and feline characteristics. As a young child in an orphanage, she watched musicals on TV and fell in love with the idea of becoming a beautiful star, so she left home and decided to travel around the world.

 **Jon Talbain** \- An English werewolf. Although he was alone, he had lived a peaceful life as a human and trained with a half-breed like him who helped him control his supernatural powers.

 **Donovon Baine** \- Donovan was a Dhampir, a half-vampire, half-human half-breed. During his childhood, something evil caused the vampire in him to awaken and he drank everyone in the village accidentally, including his mother. He cursed his blood and went out looking for peace. He devoted his goal to Buddhism, justice, and perfection with the help of monks and ninjas in Asia. He becomes a darkhunter as a symbol of justice. During one of his travels, he met a girl named Anita with supernatural powers.

 **Anita** \- The small girl that always follows Donovan Baine around. Anita had never exhibited any kind of emotion or word ever since her family was slaughtered by an unknown Darkstalkers. With nowhere else to go, Donovan welcomed Anita to accompany him not only to find herself, but to help Donovan fight off the evil Darkstalkers as Anita had the unique ability to find them as well.

 **Hsein-Ko** and **Mei-Ling** \- Certified Night Warriors at your service. Their mother was killed, protecting them from a demon. In an attempt to save their mother's soul from the darkness, Hsien-Ko and her sister attempted the forbidden Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu, and they ended up being turned into a mystical "jiangshi", a type of Chinese zombie (with powers that more closely resemble a ghost) This, however, also gave the two unusual abilities, which the two use to fight for their purposes. They essentially fight as one, so they became Dark Hunters to avenge their mother's death. Hsien-Ko is the "body" and Mei-Ling the "mind."

 **Victor Von Gerderheim** \- A creation of a sick scientist Prof. Von Gerdenheim, who lost his life shortly after giving him life. He is fun-loving, happy go lucky person who loves to help his sister, Emily, and gets angry when he is seeing anyone hurting her

 **Emily Von Gerderheim** \- A prototype and Victor's sister

 **Anakaris** \- The 12th Pharaoh of a great Egyptian empire. A strong willed, prideful person who cares about his people and empire, he holds respects for those in general who care for their soldiers and servants, and dislikes evil rulers and kings. He enjoys taking a nap and reading Egyptian symbols.

 **Sasquatch** \- The most noble of his tribe of Bigfoot that live deep in the Rocky Mountains of Canada. A proud, strong willed, bold person who cared for his people, he enjoys the taste of fruits such as bananas, and is very friendly to people who help him.

 **Rikuo** \- The Brazilian merman emperor and hero. He settled down with his wife, Keera Aqueria, to rebuild his empire, moved out of the Amazon and into the great ocean to raise their family.

 **Demitri Maximoff** \- Head of the House of Maximoff and a Makai noble. More than a century ago, he challenged the King of the Makai, Belial, in battle and was defeated, resulting in his banishment to the human world.


	2. Prelude

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR/NARRATOR**

Greetings, fellow monster fans and demon fans...

 _When someone walks in front of a red curtain, it is to tell you that you're about to see something scary. And indeed, by any other standards, you will be seeing something scary tonight: A monster/demon crossover of epic proportions!_

 _That's right, the worlds of Mattel's Monster High and Capcom's Darkstalkers are about to collide!_

 _Because now, this crossover story is under the complete and utter narration of (BUM, BUM, BUUUUMMMM!) ME, Joshua Sumter! And in case you fans of monsters, demons, horror-flick movies and even the two monster franchises haven't figured it out yet, I'M the Narrator and Author for this story! Awesome, ain't it?_

 _But, wait. There's more, because I have brought in the old Monster High universe (i.e., Generation 1) for this crossover, not the rebooted universe (Generation 2) you're now currently enjoying._

 _Anywho, now that I have told you the following crossover you're about to experience, I am expecting you to fasten your seat-belts and hold on, or at least hang on to something, because you're not only going to watch the whole crossover, YOU'RE GOING TO EXPERIENCE IT!_

 _With these symbols you'll see in the story **-*-** they're like a reminder of the certain stuff that happened before or something like that. So enjoy yourself!_

 _Look out, crossover._  
 _Heeereee we go!_

- **Joshua Sumter**

* * *

 ** _Our story begins a long, long time ago, in another time and another place..._**

Here in the Makai, better known as the demon realm, it knew only one thing: chaos.

Demon vs. Demon, race against race, house against house - factions vied for power in a continuous cycle of civil war...

...which is why chaos had reigned millennia over millennia until the House of Aensland rose to power.

Then, the House of Dohma, which grew tired of being under the ruling of House Aensland, was led by none other than Jedah Dohma in a rebellious uprising to overthrow Belial Aensland, ruler of the Makai and Morrigan Aensland's father, from his throne.

And so began the war that had waged in the Makai - one that almost shook the entire demon realm.

In the end, with his heir Morrigan by his side, it was Belial who emerged victorious and cast Jedah into the void between dimensions and realms...

...but Jedah found his enlightenment for his consciousness sparked something in the darkness.

The pocket of space-time between the human and demon realms - the Majigen - was born from Jedah's mind and mastery of his own blood, but to him, it was still a prison.

Jedah, seeing the errors of his past, return to the demon realm, but not to rule over it. He wanted to grant the souls within it a final and lasting peace. He wanted to grant it to all realms.

While Jedah was busy with his desires, some Darkstalkers were exiled, cast out of the Makai and left in our world as punishment. Others passed through between the two realms by using hidden portals.

The meeting between the humans and darkstalkers throughout history...didn't go so well. Some did and some don't as for that moment, some left the realm in order to have their control over their own fate, having relationships and families of their own, even with humans. That meeting between them had led to many legends that every culture has, whether they're in books, movies, and stories told around the campires.

* * *

 ** _On a completely, different world, in another universe..._**

There came a school unlike any other when the sons and daughters of legendary monsters were coming from all walks of life.

From ghosts, werewolves, vampires, mummies, zombies, sea monsters and countless others, everyone is welcomed...

And on that day, Monster High was born for students to embrace and celebrate what makes them different. They also accept their friends and their unique abilities.

But all of that is about to change...

For tonight's story is a tale of a crossover that is so scary, so epic, so horrifying, so shocking, so...so...so full of monsters and demons coming together!

So sit back and get ready for a story that is guaranteed to have your mind blown...and to make your blood run cold or something like that.

A story we like to called, **_'The Convergence of the Makai Realm and Monster High'_**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Majigen...**

Spookenkhamen was soon awakened from his defeat...in his spiritual form.

Resurrected, Spookenkhamen realized that he wasn't inside an Egyptian amulet...or Monster High. He was in a pocket dimension of space-time between the human world and the demon world. The Majigen, of course.

"Where am I?" he asked.

As Spookenkhamen looked around, he then remembered something, "Oh, wait...I remember now. It was those students of Monster High who thwarted my plans, and yet somehow I ended up in this unknown wasteland."

Spookenkhamen began to wander around the Majigen as he continued, "Note to self: After I take over Monster High, come back and destroy this place."

"I'm afraid you won't do that," a voice appeared.

"Who said that?" Spookenkhamen asked as he spotted a portal behind him and whirled around.

Jedah Dohma looked up at the spirit as he introduced himself, "I am Jedah Dohma and I see that you are not of this realm."

"Of course I'm not," Spookenkhamen replied, "Know why? Because I was once the Headmaster of Pharaoh High...until I got banished into an amulet as punishment."

But then, Spookenkhamen paused for a moment, "Wait...'Of this realm', you say? Tell me, what is this place?"

"You are in the Majigen," Jedah Dohma explained, "A place born from my mind and mastery of my own flesh and blood, but this was once my own prison, unlike yours."

"I see...," Spookenkhamen said, intrigued, "Forgive me, but I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Spookenkhamen and like many other kings, I yearned to rule the world."

"I can help you with that," Jedah said.

"And what is it you want in return?" Spookenkhamen asked.

"When you put it that way," Jedah replied, "I rather more live now than I'll ever die, in my realm as in yours, but their souls will offer to us in tribute."

"You want their souls," Spookenkhamen said, pondering, "So...what do you propose?"

"A union, or better yet, a convergence," Jedah answered with a smile, "Our two distinct realms, reborn as one. A better yet perfect balance between life and death."

"Well, I do know the one place where there are many souls for you to grant," Spookenkhamen suggested.

"Ah, Monster High," Jedah answered.

"Yes," Spookenkhamen said, "This is the start of a little...alliance."

* * *

 **Castle Dohma, the Makai...**

And so it happened that Jedah Dohma and Spookenkhamen had both broke out of the Majigen through a fissure connecting to the Makai. There, they refuge in Castle Dohma.

Spookenkhamen was quite amazed...yet terrified as he looked around the view of surroundings of the Makai from the windows and balconies and went up to Jedah and asked, "This is your 'Makai'? Am I to assumed that this is like the Underworld?"

"Some would call it that, but others called it home," Jedah replied.

"Well, I'm glad you helped me figured that out though," Spookenkhamen said, "And because of your superior, demonic abilities, I am well on my way to devising a plan for my revenge and my escape."

"Indeed, you may," Jedah agreed as he had swirled his hand into his pool-like cauldron full of blood revealing...

...Monster High.

"So this is where you once tried to take over?" Jedah asked.

"Yes," Spookenkhamen replied, "If those students of Monster High will never stop me and save their school, then someone else will. Like that Bloodgood and those Monster School Administrators did at Pharaoh High."

Jedah soon listened to Spookenkhamen's little story as he continued, "I was the only one who had a role as Headmaster of Pharaoh High to gave access to the students by possessing them with a curse and started building an army to do my bidding. And what did I get for my plan being foiled by Bloodgood and the Monster School Administrators? Trapped and locked in an amulet!"

"Well, then. I think it's time you paid them a visit," Jedah replied. "But you will not come alone..."

* * *

 **Later...**

 **Monster High - the human realm, in another universe...**

"I'M BAAAAACCCCCCKKKK!" Spookenkhamen said, evilly to Bloodgood as he swung the doors of the Headmistress' office open.

"Spookenkhamen?!" Headmistress Bloodgood cried as she was shocked to see an old rival of hers had returned.

"Yes, the one and only," Spookenkhamen replied. "But I didn't come alone..."

As if on cue, Jedah appeared and kidnapped Bloodgood. He then opened a portal back to the demon realm.

 **Castle Dohma, the Makai...**

With that, Jedah and Spookenkhamen returned to the Makai, with Headmistress Bloodgood as prisoner.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bloodgood asked angrily, "Where am I?"

"You are in the Makai realm," Jedah answered, "And you have a front-row seat to watch our plan beginning to unfold."

"What are you talking about?" Bloodgood asked.

"It's obvious, Bloodgood," Spookenkhamen replied. "It's a plan so fiendishly difficult yet simple and yet incomprehensibly horrible that you and all of Monster High won't stand a chance. Say hello to...the FETUS OF GOD!"

Jedah showed Bloodgood the image of the Fetus of God, which happened to be looking like a red-like baby, but will grow up to become the demon child that will usher in an age of unity and untold of wonder.

"I can't believe this," Bloodgood said in fear, "Why?"

"Because I promised Mr. Jedah Dohma here a little something if he helped me with my conquest of Monster High and then, the whole Monster-World at large: the souls of the Monster High students," Spookenkhamen explained, "And with their souls, Jedah will awaken his child as diabolical that it will eliminate all the suffering and pain he kept seeing."

"You should thank Spookenkhamen for the assist," Jedah said with a smile.

"Though I did learn from Jedah that he created the seed of the Fetus of God and got some 'help' to gather souls to fill that Majigen place," Spookenkhamen replied. "And at the same time, when I was transported to Jedah's little pocket dimension of space-time between the Makai and the human world, I thought I helped him out bring his kid to life."

"I will never let your new ally have the souls of my students," Bloodgood told Spookenkhamen.

"Yeah, but the Monster School Administrators can't help you this time," Spookenkhamen said with a smile, "And in case you haven't notice, Jedah's powers far exceed any of yours! You may have imprisoned me in that amulet, but here in the Makai, YOU'RE the prisoner!"

"You don't have the power to do that," Bloodgood replied.

"But I do," Jedah said as he uses his blood powers to conjured up a cage for Bloodgood to be imprisoned and send her farther away in the Makai.

"What just happened?" Bloodgood asked herself in what kind of situation she just got into.

With Bloodgood out of the way, Jedah and Spookenkhamen's plan for the convergence of the Makai and Monster High had just begun...

* * *

 **Castle Aensland, the Makai...**

...but, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Morrigan Aensland, a fun-loving succubus and current head of House Aensland, along with the servants, Lucien and Mudo.

"So...Jedah Dohma had the help of this 'Spookenkhamen' fella, huh?" Morrigan said to Lucien and Mudo, "He must be stopped. I think I'll be needing some...help."

"Madam Morrigan," Lucien said in shock, "You can't possibly mean..."

"Or barely thinking about it...," Mudo replied as well.

"Sorry, boys," Morrigan said to her servants, "I have no choice. Time for the unthinkable. No one will expect it, not even...me."

"As you wish," Lucien and Mudo said in unison.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the Makai...**

Headmistress Bloodgood was still in her cage in the middle of the jungle when she heard voices.

 _Bloodgood..._

"Who's there?" Bloodgood asked as she looked around, "I can hear you, but I can't see you."

 _Don't be afriad. I'm Morrigan Aensland, head of House Aensland. I'm speaking to you through your head nor mind and figured you might need some help._

"I'm grateful for that, Ms. Aensland," Bloodgood replied, "But why would you help me?"

 _Because if you don't, your realm and the Makai will be merged into one._

"Um, okay," Bloodgood said, "So what should I do?"

 _Write a letter to your students to inform them of this approaching crisis. That way, I'll have a friend of mine from the human realm who had a companion who can foresee the glimpses of the future...and send them to one of your students._

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," Bloodgood said.

As Bloodgood finished her letter, it was soon transported away to Monster High.

Suddenly, everything went white as a bright light appeared.

 **And now, this is where the REAL story begins...**


	3. ACT 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Donovan Baine and his companion, Anita, were alking down on a road path on their current journey when Anita stopped.

"What is it?" Donovan asked Anita.

"I have foreseen events of an approaching crisis," Anita said, "One that threatens to unravel the fabric of not our realm, but another as well."

"Let me see," Donovan replied as he sees what Anita's eyes had seen...visions. A glimpse into the future.

As he did, the first vision he had seen was of Jedah Dohma with Spookenkhamen at Castle Dohma in the Makai *****

 ***The Demon Realm, i.e. The Darkstalker Dimension**

Then, the second one was of some good, civilized Darkstalkers whose path they'll cross as more visions kept appearing.

And the last vision Donovan sees are...the students of Monster High they'll meet on their journey.

As the visions stopped, Donovan said to Anita, "If what you said must be done, then it will done."

"Our succubus ally seem to have want our help with this problem," Anita replied, "And wants me to send my visions to one of the Monster High students."

"But who will it be?" Donovan asked.

"Someone sparking with enthusiasm...," Anita answered.

And so, as a portal of lightning appears in her eyes, Anita had send the visions to someone from Monster High as images of the visions Donovan seen flash into existence...

...the portal had then pans out into the blue and green eyes of...Frankie Stein as she had just awoke and clutches her head.

It's apparent that this 'someone' was Frankie Stein of Monster High.

"Frankie," Draculaura said to her ghoulfriend, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but that was weird,' Frankie replied. "But I'm okay."

* * *

 **Monster High-in New Salem, the human realm, in another universe...*  
** ( ***That would be the Generation 1 _Monster High_ universe...**)

 **Moments after that mysterious bright light...**

It was another day at Monster High. The spiders were humming, the wind sliding through the shutters. Anything for a beautiful day.

Yes, it is a typical day at a school where every kinds of monster teens are accepted and welcomed. Ghouls and gargoyles, specters and centaurs, vampires, mummies, zombies, and werewolves learned together and getting along.

Students were rushing to their coffin-shaped lockers at the beginning of the day.

Frankie Stein and her ghoulfriends, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, and Cleo de Nile, were walking through the halls, with absolutely no clue of the epic approaching crisis that's about to come and unravel the very fabric of not only their world, but the Makai realm they haven't learned yet.

"I am so excited," Draculaura said, happily. "This year is going to be fangtastic!"

"Definitely," Cleo agreed. "I'm ready to dominate...as usual!"

But Frankie Stein wasn't. She IS ready for a whole new year at Monster High, but something is telling her that the approaching danger is coming.

"Hey, Frankie," Clawdeen tried to call her out, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Frankie said. "I kinda spaced out for a moment."

Suddenly, Frankie's blue and green eyes were widened as she had foresee a vision, a glimpse of the future perhaps.

In that vision, Frankie sees the Majigen and at the pocket dimension was Jedah Dohma with...Spookenkhamen.

"OH MY GHOUL!" Frankie cried as the weird vision had ended.

"What's with you?" Cleo asked, confused.

"I think I had a vision about a weird place I've never seen," Frankie said. "There was this demon bad guy, but you'll never guess who was with him: Spookenkhamen!"

"That evil mummy jerk," Lagoona replied, as shocked as Frankie was, "I thought we saved Monster High from his curse ***** "

 ***Monster High: New Ghoul in School - the video game**

"Yeah," Frankie said, "But at least he doesn't have his full body form because he's a spirit. And it's obvious that demon bad guy is helping him. But who? And what are they up to?"

"Ghouls," Cleo said, "I hate to interrupt this little mystery, but need I remind you that we're having fearleading practice for the pep rally today!"

"Oh, right," Frankie giggled. "I knew that."

* * *

 **Later at the Casketball court,...**

The ghouls, in their Fearleader uniforms, were already doing Fearleading practice.

"Alright, ghouls. This is the most perfect pyramid ever made, and onward to the big finish. So let's really make it count," Cleo said to her friends as she is Captain of the Fearleading Team.

But just when Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen had finally made the perfect pyramid, Frankie's eyes widen again as another vision appeared. This time, she sees Bloodgood imprisoned in a cage in the Makai jungle.

"Bloodgood's missing?!" Frankie cried as their pyramid form fell apart and she, Draculaura, and Clawdeen soon fell on each other.

"Oh my ra!" Cleo cried in dismay, "Our perfect pyramid, falling apart! Frankie, what distracted you this time?"

"Another vision," Frankie replied. "It's about Headmistress Bloodgood. She's missing."

"Now that you've mention it, you're right, Frankie," Clawdeen said, concerned and pondering, "I haven't heard her doing morning announcements."

"That makes no sense," Draculaura said, agreeing as well, "Why won't Bloodgood diappeared on a day like this?"

"That's it," Cleo replied, angrily. "I can't take it anymore. All this weird stuff going on in Monster High has gone far enough! Until this problem is resolved, we may have to cut Fearleading practice. We must get to the bottom of this, at all costs!"

"So now what?" Draculaura asked.

"Actually, these visions I kept having may be the answer to whatever's coming to threaten the school," Frankie suggested, "And I think we know just the ghoul to help us out."

"GHOULIA!" Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Cleo said in unison.

* * *

 **Ghoulia's lab...**

At Ghoulia's lab, the ghouls stand and watched Frankie being strapped in for the device that Ghoulia had made.

While that was going on, they also some thunder and lightning outside with red clouds on the horizon as Draculaura asked, "Uh, did you hear something?'

Ghoulia groaned, "Just relax, Frankie. This is a memory dream machine. It will help you remember *****."  
 ***Translated from Zombese**

"Will the straps help me remember, too?" Frankie asked Ghoulia.

Ghoulia groaned, "So let me get this straight. Somewhere inside Frankie's mind is those weird visions about some weird demon world, Spookenkhamen teaming up with some bad guy, and Bloodgood's disappearance, and now you want my help to find them?"

"Exactly," Draculaura replied.

"Well, then..." Ghoulia moaned, "Let's begin, shall we?"

As Ghoulia is getting her dream machine to work, Cleo, wanting to hurry things up for the pep rally, said, "Ah, you know what? It's all coming back to Frankie now. I really don't think we need to-"

But Ghoulia had already got it to work as the projection on the helmet Frankie is wearing appears on the screen. As she uses the remote to find the visions, she had just got her machine to work.

"There! That should do it," Ghoulia groaned.

On the screen showing the vision, they heard a voice, "Draculaura, where are you?"

Draculaura recognized that voice, "Clawd?"

Indeed, it was Clawd for they see him and all their friends were in danger on the screen.

As the vision on the screen gets clearer, the ghouls now see that their world and Monster High was merging with the demon world and they see everyone, including Headmistress Bloodgood, all outside the school to see what appeared to be their terrible fate when they see Spookenkhamen and Jedah Dohma, along with...the Fetus of God!

"This shall teach you all of Monster High to meddle in the affairs of the Makai!" Spookenkhamen proclaimed.

As it just happened, all of the Monster High students' souls were soon fed by the Fetus of God as Spookenkhamen laughed maniacally.

As the vision ended on the screen, the ghouls were in a complete shock.

"Oh noooo," Draculaura cried as she covered her eyes by what she and her ghoulfriends just saw what happened to all their friends and her boyfriend.

"Oh my ghoul! That Spookenkhamen just help that demon baddie gave our friends' souls to that giant red, demon baby," Clawdeen said, with her eyes traumatized, "That was too much! Even for him!"

"No, ghouls," a voice appeared behind them, "That was the future you have seen."

They all turned to see Gigi Grant, who had just happened to notice them in Ghoulia's lab and saw the whole vision on screen, too.

"Gigi," Frankie greeted, "Are we glad to see you!"

"And wait," Draculaura began to asked,"Did you just say the future?"

"As in 'stuff that hasn't happened yet, and therefore might alternately changed if we embark on some kind of perilous quest to alter the hand/hint of destiny'?" Clawdeen guessed, "THAT kind of future?"

"Yes," Gigi answered. "Something like that."

Cleo sighed, "I was afraid of that."

"I couldn't help but overhearing or overseeing your problem," Gigi replied, "but I think I may have found something you ghouls should see."

* * *

 **The Library...**

At the library, Gigi led Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Cleo to find the book, unlike anything they've ever seen.

"See for yourself," Gigi said as she showed them the book, entitled _The History of the Makai_ , "It's about the long-winded history of a place called 'The Makai realm' itself."

"The Makai?!" The ghouls said in unison.

"It sounded like that weird place I saw in my visions," Frankie replied as she flip through the pages, "So they led me to believe that we were somehow connected to the fate of both Monster High and the Makai realm?"

"Well, this book tells about it," Gigi said as she began to read along, " _'Once upon a time...,'_ "

 _...In a realm full of many supernatural creatures, Zeruru Aensland, the ancestor of Belial Aensland, ruled the Makai and its inhabitants, such as_ _Werewolves, Trolls, Gargoyles, Vampires, Zombies, Werecats, Succubus, Ogres, and countless others. It was the reign of the Makai nobles.  
_ _It was ruled by the three houses: House Aensland, House Bosital, and House Dohma, each of them were the three high noble families of the Makai.  
_ _Beneath them were seven other families: House Lepe, House Maximoff, House Hartland, House Kreutz, House Drey, House Gilman, and House Funechika._

 _But one had plans of its own. Jedah Dohma, the head of House Dohma, had planned to control the demon realm for himself and control humanity...by overthrowing Belial Aensland from his throne.  
This led to a war that waged in the Makai that nearly shook the demon realm. But Belial defeated Jedah and cast him into the void between dimensions and realms, never to be seen again._

 _During Jedah's banishment, there were some of the inhabitants of the Makai were often close with the Makai nobles. Some were in conflict with the Makai nobles due to their view for controlling everything and their desire power. Some left the Makai to have their control over their own fate, by having relationships and families of their own, even with humans._

 _But then, the returned Jedah came back to the Makai, but he was a changed demon. He now had no desire to rule over it, but decided to grant the souls of many to feed upon his Fetus of God to usher in an age of unity and untold of wonder in order to recreate life. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter his new realm as a way to control humanity._

"WHOAH!" The ghouls exclaimed in unison as Gigi closed the book.

"Well, that explains why this 'Jedah Dohma' was doing in one of my visions," Frankie said. "And now, he got Spookenkhamen to help him out."

"So what did you see?" Gigi asked.

"In one of the those visions, Spookenkhamen had came to Monster High with his demon partner," Frankie explained. "He helped Jedah feed our friends' souls to that giant, red baby, whatever that was about."

"Whoah," Gigi exclaimed, then replied, "It seemed that Spookenkhamen had trasported to the Makai realm. Now he's helping Jedah Dohma to gather souls to fill the Majigen and feed his 'Fetus of God'."

"Okay," Cleo said, "And you're saying that's a bad thing?"

"Of course," Gigi cried, "To put in a way that some people may understand, it's like if it will destroy the entire Monster World or even the very balance of the Monster and Demon order."

The ghouls soon gasped in horror at that thought.

"Soon, both worlds would fall into chaos," Gigi continued, "and the powers of the Makai realm would rule everywhere forever."

"Okay, definitely a 'bad thing'," Draculaura said.

"So how do we pull the plug on this whole Makai madness?" Clawdeen asked.

"I think someone gave me these visions as a guide to help us stop whatever threat Jedah and Spookenkhamen are throwing at us," Frankie said, "But don't worry, we may yet save Monster High while all of that will happen."

"You had to ask," Cleo said to Clawdeen.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Though clearly scared stiff, Frankie and her ghoulfriends knew that they must be ready for whatever fate that those visions had foretold.

Thus, when everyone in Monster High all arrived at the gym for the pep rally, Frankie, Cleo, Draculaura, and Clawdeen reluctantly got in their Fearleader uniforms as it was about to start.

Seeing the whole crowd, Frankie reassured her friends, "Okay, whatever happens, be on your guard for anything."

"Agreed," Clawdeen and Draculaura said in unison.

"Got it," Cleo agreed as well.

And so, the pep rally had just began. The ghouls were doing their Fearleading skills and the mansters were in their Casketball uniforms, running and waving up to the crowd.

As the pep rally was underway,...dark, red clouds were gathering as something evil has come to wreak havoc on Monster High.

Back at the gym, the ghouls were doing the perfect pyramid. It was completely epic. But then, as the pep rally ended, Frankie had yet another vision. It was a horde of demons attacking and invading Monster High.

"What is it?" Draculaura asked, worried about Frankie's next vision.

"We've got unwanted company," Frankie yelled out as she pointed the windows outside as the crowd finally noticed as they looked outside as well and screamed in terror as a horde of demon darkstalkers had burst out of the glass windows. It was slaughter time for the demons!

Everyone tried to run away from them, but the demons of the Makai were too impossible to escape from for they had wings to fly after the paralyzed and terrified students.

"What are those things?" Gil asked the guys.

"Who knows?" Manny Taur replied, "But they don't look like they're here to make friends."

"They're not monsters," Robecca said. "They're bot even from the Monster World!"

Soon, some of the others decided to defend themselves and brought some stuff as weapons to fend for themselves and fight off the demons.

Elsewhere, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Cleo find themselves surrounded by dozens of demons.

"They may look delicious," one demon said.

"Their flesh and blood will be the perfect snack for our feast," another one replied.

By the time Draculaura heard those words, it could've been blood-related, so she had fainted dead away. After all, she is a vegan vampire.

As the ghouls closed their eyes to see that they're done for, someone had just managed to save them from the creatures.

When the ghouls opened their eyes, they were soon relieved to be saved by what they see is a grown normie ***** with a giant sword.

 ***In case you didn't get that, 'Normies' are what the monsters in the Monster High universe had called us humans (i.e., not monsters). I mean, they are some monsters that are half-human, right?**

It was Donovan Baine and holding it in his hands is the demon-sword, Dhylec.

"Who's that?" Clawdeen asked Frankie in amazement.

"I am Donovan Baine," Donovan answered as he turned to the ghouls and introduced himself, "A Dark Hunter. We've come to help you."

'We?" Clawdeen asked as if someone else was with him as well. She and Frankie turned to see Anita.

"Is something wrong with her? Or...," Frankie asked Donovan about his companion.

"No time to explain," Donovan said, "Get to safety."

The ghouls nodded and ran as fast as they can, carrying an unconscious Draculaura, and following Anita to safety.

While that was going on, Donovan had managed to rid Monster High of its demon infestation with the demon-sword, Dhylec.

When the dust settled, all the remaining demons had been cleansed. The MH students were soon coming out of hiding, amazed and yet...confused.

"Thanks for the save," Frankie thanked Donovan.

"I don't recognize your outfits," Clawdeen replied, pointing out the clothes Donovan and Anita are wearing, "But where did you two come from?"

"I believe it's time to explain a few things...," Donovan replied.

* * *

 **A few explained things later...the ghouls were getting to know their savior and their new allies...**

"So let me get this straight," Frankie began to asked Donovan and Anita, "You're a Night Warrior? As in a darkstalker hunter?"

"And your friend, Anita, here doesn't fell any emotional state?" Clawdeen asked as well.

"Yes," Donovan answered. "But in truth, I am a monster. A murderer of not just ghosts, goblins, and creatures of the night, but of men as well."

"You? A monster?" Draculaura asked, confused. "You look like a normie to us."

"That may be, but there have been many innocents who had fell by my hand," Donovan began to explain, "I am...a Dhampir."

"A Dhampir?!" Frankie and Draculaura cried in unison.

"Yes. I was born a Dhampir - half vampire, half human," Donovan replied, continuing his origin story, "In my youths, I had no signs of my cursed heritage and my family believe I'd been spared. They thought my humanity had prevailed, but...my darkstalker blood was only sleeping and on that day, it had finally awakened."

Donovan then continuing explained that his hunger was ravenous and savage that he lost himself to his demon half. He killed everyone in sight tat he had no mercy...not even his own family.

So Donovan dedicated himself to hone the skills he need to be a Night Warrior as he seek the help of the mystical monks in Tibet who taught him through meditation to suppress the demon within himself, but it wasn't enough.

So Donovan claimed the demon-sword, Dhylec, and began his quest to rid the world of the monsters who will terrorized it.

"That all sounds so tragic and heroic of you, Mr. Baine," Frankie said, yet almost amazed by his origin story.

"Just call me Donovan," Donovan reminded and corrected her.

"Okay," Frankie replied, and then she turned to Anita, "So...all those visions I kept having. They were yours?"

"Yes," Anita said, "I send them to you to inform you and your friends that the approaching crisis has come. I even found this letter at your headmistresses' office."

Anita handed over the note the ghouls as they realized it was Bloodgood's.

Frankie then read on what the letter said, " _'Attention, students of Monster High,...'_ "

 _If you're reading this, I have been taken captive and all our fears have been realized. Thanks to a powerful demon named Jedah Dohma, Spookenkhamen has returned and Monster High faces its greatest threat.  
_ _Spookenkhamen had enlisted Jedah's help in his rule over Monster High. In return, he will give Jedah all of your souls to feed his so-called 'Feus of God'. So in the process, they had merged both the Monster World and the Makai realm into one._

 _I insist you all to protect Monster High at all costs. In the meantime, my mysterious ally had brought in someone to help you. His name is Donovan Baine and I think he can be of help_

 _Good luck,_  
 _Headmistress Bloodgood_

"Well, what do you know?" Frankie said after reading the letter, "Bloodgood really is captured!"

"How are we gonna save Monster High and this 'Makai' place without Bloodgood?" Draculaura asked.

"Well, for one thing," Torelai soon went up to them, "That 'Fetus of God' thingy might probably have all our souls first."

"WHAT?!" Draculaura and Cleo cried in unison.

"Torelai!" Frankie and Clawdeen shouted, angrily.

"What? I'm just saying," Torelai replied, "I mean, think about it!"

As Torelai left, Clawdeen reassured Draculaura, "Don't worry, Draculaura. We're still together, and I promise, we'll find a way to rescue Bloodgood. But first, we need to find a way into this Makai realm."

Suddenly, a portal had opened right behind them.

"Or that just happened," Clawdeen said.

"Who did that?" Draculaura asked, confused.

"I don't know," Frankie replied, "But I think it should lead us to Bloodgood."

"I would go with you," Donovan said to the ghouls, "But there in the demon realm, the darkness in me will stirred like never before *****."

"It will affected his blood there...even I don't know if I can hold his darkstalker half," Anita added.

 ***It's true! Check out _Street Fighter vs. Darkstalkers_ #6 and see for yourself.**

"I guess we're on our own then," Clawdeen said.

"Now hold on," Cleo cried, 'If anyone going to help you save Headmistress Bloodgood, it's going to be ME!"

"I'm in," Lagoona agreed.

Ghoulia groaned, "Count me in!"

And with that, the six ghoulfriends all jumped right into the mysterious portal to what they believed is the Makai realm...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

The sudden portal send Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo, and Ghoulia sprawling deep into a mysterious jungle of some sort in the Makai.

And so, their questionable search for Bloodgood begins with the crunch of bones beneath their feet, echoing the sound of their chattering teeth.

But at least Frankie was leading the way.

"I can't believe Donovan isn't coming with us," Clawdeen said, "And remind me again why Torelai isn't tagging along?"

"Because she'll cause trouble, like she always does," Draculaura remind her.

"Thanks," Clawdeen replied.

"Can we worry about that later?" Cleo replied, "We've got a headmistress to save, and two bad monsters to stop. Who knows what kind of crazy stuff are in this so-called 'Makai' realm."

As it turned out, Cleo could've been more wrong or right. Traveling the jungles of the Makai, Frankie and the ghouls were bound to encounter at least some of the rare and exotic creatures. Too bad they find themselves unknowingly face-to-face with the rare and deadly carnivorous plant, the Diabous Dionaea Musciplila, aka the Demon Fly Trap!

The Demon Fly Trap began emitting a hallucinogenic pheromone that make it temporarily irresistible to its prey, which is exactly what was happening to the ghouls.

From the bushes, a pair of green eyes watch the ghouls trying to escape the Demon Fly Trap. Eyes in which belongs to a little help Frankie and her ghoulfriends need.

While Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, and Cleo tried to block away the hallucinogenic pheromone, Ghoulia wasn't.

Ghoulia believes that the carnivourous plant was everything she could want in a zombie mate, thanks to the pheromone.

"Well, hellooo...," Ghoulia moaned, smitten. "What's a zomboy like you doing in a jungle like this?"

With Ghoulia completely in a trace, it was time for the floral predator to strike, but...

Something come out of the bushes and saved them. As it did, the Demon Fly Trap retreated.

Frankie and the ghouls soon turned to see who it was.

"New Ghoul," Frankie and the ghouls cried, happily in unison.

"Happy to see you again," New Ghoul replied, "I notice you're all looking for Headmistress Bloodgood."

"Yeah," Clawdeen said, "We're glad you show up. I hope Venus could get a gander at that plant we ran into."

Grateful to the New Ghoul for saving them, Frankie and the ghouls follow her to another part of the Makai jungle, where they hope that that's where Bloodgood was held prisoner.

"See," New Ghoul said, "Bloodgood found, as promised."

"Ghouls," Bloodgood was relieved, "Thank goodness you've found me. Get me out of this cage."

As so, the ghouls managed to save Bloodgood from her prison.

"We better get outta here," Lagoona suggested, "before something else show up."

"I quite agreed," Bloodgood replied, "And we better watch out for those 'Soul Bees'. If I see one more Soul Bee, I'm gonna pop."

As if on cue, they stumbled across not one, not two, but a few number of elusive Soul Bees. Bloodgood was terrified.

With the New Ghoul's help, Frankie, Bloodgood, and the ghouls managed to escape and they all jumped into another portal back to Monster High...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

"...And that was how we narrowly escape the Makai with Bloodgood in tow and had help from the New Ghoul," Draculaura said as she had finished their explanation about the whole situation to the gathered ghouls and mansters.

There was only Abbey Bominable, Robecca Steam, Howleen Wolf, Twyla, Operetta, Gil Webber, Deuce Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, Manny Taur, Heath Burns, Spectra Voltergeist, Jinafire Long, Skelita Calaveras, Gigi, and even Torelai couldn't help but join in.

"So this 'Jedah Dohma' you speak of...," Robecca said, and began to ask, "Who's that?"

"He's the so-called 'Head of House Dohma'," Cleo answered.

"And probably Spookenkhamen's new ally who helped him cause all this mess," Clawdeen added.

"If he's back, then where is he at?" Deuce asked, concerned about Spookenkhamen's whereabouts.

"That's what we're here to find out," Frankie said, then gestured to Donovan, Anita, and the New ghoul, "Now that we had help from Mr. Donovan Baine, his companion, Anita, and the New Ghoul."

But Clawdeen suddenly noticed something different about the New Ghoul: She had bat-like wings.

"Wait a minute," Clawdeen said, "When did the New Ghoul get a new set of wings?"

Just then, throughout the sudden shape-shifting transformation, the New Ghoul began to laugh as she reverted back into...

...Morrigan Aensland, a succubus and current Head of House Aensland from the Makai realm.

The ghouls gasped in terror.

"Hello, ghouls," Morrigan greeted, "Or should I say ghoulfriends. It is I, Morrigan Aensland, but don't be afraid. I'm not here to attack you like those horde of demonic darkstalkers you've encountered earlier. No, no. This time, I've come here to help you."

"You have?" Draculaura asked as she, Frankie, and Clawdeen looked at each other.

"Of course," Morrigan replied, "After all, I'm the mysterious ally Bloodgood mentioned in her letter. I was also the one who opened that portal that lead you to her and came to help you as the 'New Ghoul'. I am a shape-shifter, you know."

"Well, that explains a lot," Lagoona said, "Now you were saying about helping us?"

"Yes, that's right," Morrigan replied, "Help you."

Then, Morrigan noticed Donovan and Anita and went up to the two of them, "Ah, Donovan. We meet again."

"You know each other?" Gigi asked.

"We've once been on the same side against Pyron ***** ," Morrigan explained. "I don't know what happen to him after that, though. But we also dealt with Jedah with some 'other help'. ****** "

 *** _Darkstalkers: The Ultimate Edition_**  
 **** _Street Fighter vs. Darkstalkers_**

"Oh, great," Cleo said in dismay, "Now we've got help from a normie night warrior AND a succubus."

"Now, look," Morrigan replied, "I know you don't like this any more than I do, but Jedah Dohma and this 'Spookenkhamen' fella are a problem for BOTH of us. Trust me."

"Not so fast, succubus," Abbey halted Morrigan, "Trust is something you got to earn."

"Of course it is," Morrigan replied. "In fact, I'll start by telling you everything exactly what Jedah and Spookenkhamen are up to...Now what do you say? Team...?"

Morrigan reaches out her hand for a handshake from Frankie.

The ghouls had no other choice, so they agreed.

So, after a few explained things later,...the ghouls got into a huddle.

"So Morrigan knows of this...," Clawdeen began to said, "And we're just going to pull this off."

"I think we need to feel the situation out," Frankie replied.

"What the Ra is there left to feel out?" Cleo asked, not convinced. "Between what this 'Morrigan' person said is the truth and what's going on, I'm pretty sure that Monster High will survive yet ANOTHER Makai infestation!"

"But, Cleo, Morrigan is of House Aensland," Draculaura said. "The heiress to the throne of Makai, and Jedah tried to overthrew her dad...once."

"Are you kidding me?" Cleo was in dismay. "This is no time for some Makai history. The first time this Makai war rains on the Monster World, it'll be a whatever percent chance of red skies of doom!"

"And that's bad and all...," Clawdeen said. "But if we don't team up with Morrigan, the entire school and the world will be destroyed."

"Look, ghouls," Frankie reassured her friends, "This whole quest to save Monster High and some demon world we've never heard before is exactly what's happening to us right now, so there's no way we're gonna let whatever Spookenkhamen and Jedah are planning going to hand over Monster High on a silver platter."

"Sure thing," Draculaura and Clawdeen agreed.

"Fine," Cleo sighed.

"You do know I can hear you," Morrigan popped in between the ghouls.

"Alright, we'll go as far as teaming up with you," Clawdeen said to Morrigan. "Not like we have much of a choice."

"That's right," Morrigan nodded.

 **END OF ACT I**


End file.
